a never happy ever after story
by mr.DARKlove
Summary: brittany hurt alvin's heart.now... she will recieve what she just done note : character death


**Hey. whats up readers. i came with a good plot of story**

**there's a lyric in there.  
**

**for me. it was a sad story... but for you...well let just read it shall we ^-^**

* * *

It was 27th December 2005

Name's Brittany. I'm on the way to Alvin home from a great party. One of my friend, cindy just invited me over a house party. Fortunately I have no schedule on that time so I can come over. We have a lot o chit chat in there, of course they are some boys in there, and I'm the one who are in the center of the attention. Let me just tell you…

**Flashback**

It was Friday afternoon I just wake up after 3 hours of doing all the summer project and homework. MAN !. can you even believe ?. ALL the project and homework was just like hell, unfortunately my sisters just have 1 hour to finish it !. suddenly I hear my phone ringing. Under an English homework book.

"hello ?" I answered before I suddenly hear my best friend amy.

"hey britt " amy said with a little happy tone." Got a free time at home ?" she asked

DAMN, what a great time she asked me cause I know if she asked about FREE time, means there will be a great party at her house. You see. AMY JOHNSON is some sort of a heavy party animal, she always invited her friends to go to her parties 7 time in a month." Yeah. I just finished all the project, why ?"I answered.

"PERFECT !. why don't you come to my party. I got a great selection of all food, drink, and more "she said

"okay, I will be there in 10 minute " I said before I hung up. I quickly rush down to shower room, have a light shower. I decided to wear a pink T- shirt and have a black jacket with a little flower in it. I also wear a medium skirt and a little pink clip on my hair. Wow. I look so pretty. I quickly rush down to downstairs, when suddenly halted by my dark fur sister. Jeanette.

"where are you going ?" she asked with a plate of cookies on her hand.

"somewhere… it's none of your business " I answered before wearing my pink purse

"let me guess… ALVIN. isn't it ?" she guessed

"WHAT ?. NO !. oh come on Jeanette. You can just think about Alvin, can't you ?" I said. It's true. I am in relationship with that boy, but not everyday me or him visiting each other.

"THEN ?" she asked again. Damn she always want to know about something.

"F. I. N. E. FINE. I'm going to amy's party. Happy ?" I answered.

"AMY JOHNSON. Oh… ok. HAVE SOME FUN" she said. I can sense sadness around her. I know she and amy always fight about me. Every time I got a call from her with Jeanette beside me. Jeanette quickly hung up, well I know some times they some kind of relaxed.

Within a few second, I go to amy's party with my car, when I enter the house. I really have a lot of shocked. A lot of jocks in here. When suddenly a hand grabbed mine. " WELCOME TO THE PARTY BRITTANY !" it was amy said before i realized the boys looking at me. Some of them are whistle at me. I quickly go to with my friend on the sofa. They are also quite cute too. After that we have quite a lot of chat.

**FLASHBACK END**

At last. I finally arrived at the Seville house. Really. 4 hours in the party with a lot of jocks make me think of him. I can't wait to see him. When I tried to open the door. The door is unlocked. It's… weird. When I entered the living room. I was speechless. My heart… it's really hurt.

There on the sofa. A boy I really loved. Kissing with… Jessica !. my best friend on the high school !.

" ALVIN !" I exclaimed with the tears dropped from my eyes. Finally they ended their kiss.

"B-B-BRITTANY !.L-L-LOOK. It's not what you thinking." He said before I suddenly slapped right in the face.

"you…YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT !" I exclaimed to him.

"L-LOOK brit. It was an accident…" I said

"NO ACCIDENT !. I SEEN IT ALL… WE. ARE. DONE. A…AND YOU KNOW WHAT. DON'T EVER SPEAK, COME NEAR, OR EVEN GO TO MY HOUSE !" I exclaimed.

"Brittany…please…" he said

" AND YOU KNOW WHAT. AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. I JUST REALIZE THAT MY LIFE IS BETTER WITHOUT YOU !" I said, when suddenly I saw the tears coming from her eyes

"Y-You meant that?" he asked.

"Every single of it" I said without caring about his feeling.

"Y-You want me to be… D-Dead…?" he asked

"WELL 100 % YES !" I answered again before leaving him alone with that girl. I cried a long way.

**LATER THAT NIGHT… ALVIN'S WAY**

I have nothing but cried. Jessica said don't worry, but I suddenly kick her out. I know it was an accident.

If only I can explain…

**FLASHBACK**

ME. Alvin Seville with nobody at house. Watching nothing, but National Football League. When suddenly I heard someone knocking the door. When I opened the door. I froze. It was Jessica… Brittany's best friend. What is she doing here and now ?. " Je-Jessica, what are you doing here ?" I asked. MAN… she looks terrible right now with a scared face

" ca- can I come in ?" she asked.

" ummm. Okay" I said, it will be sad to leave her there alone… in the dark. Suddenly sit on my sofa.

"so… what are you doing ?, what's wrong ?" I asked after I give her a hot chocolate. Now I guess she look like feel a little better,

"i-I just broke up with andy" she said.

"what. What happens ?" I asked again. Truly I never knew andy will do that. In the school, he said he fall in love 100 percent to Jessica.

"i-I spotted her hugging with another girl… but the worse is. I didn't want to hear what he said, I even slapped in the face… I-I don't know what to do, Alvin. Please… help me" she said. Oh Shit !. she began to touch my shoulder.

"ummm. A… Je-Jessica, maybe I can cheer you up ?. how about a game ?, tv ?. or music ?"I said before I loosing her grip.

"well… me and andy have one way to cheer ourselves." She said.

"what is i-" I said before she suddenly kiss me. SHIT !. she try to passionate the kiss.

" ALVIN !"

And there goes a cold Brittany…

**FLASHBACK END**

Hell… I should finish the kiss that night then wouldn't be like this, after 10 minute I accidentally get tired and fall asleep.

**TOMORROW**

I rushing my to school. I want to say sorry… to her. In the school. I Tried to call her…speak with her, but she always ignoring her. THEN… nightmare happens. i was in the canteen. I have a sandwich with sliced mango as the dessert when suddenly… I saw Brittany giggling at what my friend said… ANDY. HE. Not just broke Jessica hearts, BUT. Stealing my heart, then in after PE lesson. On the locker room… I froze. ANDY KISSED BRITTANY.

"B-Britanny…" I said. That guys… ruined everything.

"DUDE… PRIVACY…" he said after end her kiss. Within a second I punch him right in the face.

"ALVIN !" Brittany exclaimed." WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND !" she exclaimed.

That word…BOYFRIEND. i-I feel so dead in my heart. HE. Brittany's… Boyfriend." HE…YOU…" I said. I can't even find a word to say it. IT…IT HURTS.

"YOU JERK. YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE NOT EXIST IN THIS WORLD. !" she said…. Making my heart more hurts.

I… lose everything….

On my way home… my footstep become really heavy. Once I'm at my house. My brother asked me " ARE 5 MINUTE LATE. what happen ?" simon said.

"I-I just decided to walk…" I said before walking to my room.

"what happen ?" theodore asked.

"I don't know." Simon answered.

"alvin. Want to eat dinner ?" dave. My dad said.

"nah. I'm not hungry." I said before entering my room.

In my room. I do nothing, but cry behind the door. Can't erase that word… BOYFRIEND. I don't know what to do. My light of live is like turned off. I-I don't deserve to live. Brittany's right… she always right. I decided to go to a bar… to erase that word, but before that I record myself. Just want to say something …if I didn't alive tomorrow.

I go there with my sedan. In there… I just buy beer… and get drunk. I realize I would be grounded if I'm not at home at this time. SHIT… my vision blurry, I don't know If I have a head cache or something like that. I have to be home soon. On the road. My vision become more blurry. When suddenly I realize there's car in front of mine. The honk make me turn and crash to a big tree.

Now… light, darkness.. all of them meet me. I can sense the blood on my hand… and my head.

"B-BRITTANY… I HAVE DONE WHAT… YOU… SAID…GOOD…BYE." I said before my body become completely motionless. The lord has call me.

**LATER THAT NIGHT ON THE MILLER HOUSE**

The chippettes are sitting in living room… doing their own business. Jeanette reading chemical books, Eleanor reading cooking books, ms. miller cooking fried fish for dinner, Brittany was talking with andy about something. When suddenly someone knock the door.

"who's that ?" ms. Miller said.

When I opened the door. It was dave, simon, and Theodore… with the tears in their eyes, and I know it must be so sad.." Guys. What happens ?" I asked. Dave suddenly give me a hug.

"can…can we come in ?." simon said.

" su-sure." I answered.

They sit the sofa in the living room. They still crying. And I don't know why.

"brittany… here." Dave said before giving me a CD, with a hand writing in here.

SORRY. BRITTANY.

I quickly played the CD.

After 1 minute suddenly Alvin appeared.

"H-HEY BRITTANY." He said.

" I-I just want to say something…. It….it….i… dammit… I think I just sing it." He said before he grabbing his guitar.

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_  
_**All of my change I spent on you**_

Flashback...

it was summer on the last day of school. alvin and me was talking about something.

"wow alvin. you... change." i said looking at his new appereance.

he become kind to me... more than i ever imagine...

"ha ha. you know i will **CHANGE MY LIFE FOR YOU**"he said before giving me a kiss

Flashback end...

_**Where have the times gone**_  
_**Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?**_

Flashback**  
**

me and alvin currenlty sitting on a beach**  
**

"so brittany...what you gonna do tommorow ?"he asked. looked to my eyes

"i don't know...i've been thinking of this alvin. but if we getting married...**WHAT IS OUR PLAN FOR THE FUTURE" **i said.

"Don't know...we'll see" he answered before looking to the sunset

Flashback end

_**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember**_  
_**The people we used to be**_

Flashback

"AALLVVIINN !" i exclaimed while chasing a boy who put a plastic snake on my school bag. after a little time chasing him with a high speed. i can take him down. i was on top of him." gotcha"i said, but he didn't do anything except laughing

"what's so funny ?" i said. after a minute he finally spoke up

"MAN. i love the way you** USED TO BE SO MAD**" he said

"YEAH. WELL I... love the way you** USED TO MAKE ME MAD**" i teased

Flashback end

_**It's even harder to picture**_  
_**That you're not here next to me**_

Flashback

after that night. that picture... alvin kissed jessica... i can't removed it

it feels like **there's no one laid here next to me**...

IT's hard to erased it...that picture

i...cried

Flashback end

_**You say it's too late to make it**_  
_**But is it too late to try?**_

Flashback

i was cried... my boyfriend ( not alvin) cheated on me... i can't hold it. it hurts. when i sense someone grab my shoulder...it was alvin

"forget him... if you still thinking of it...it'l hurt you more and more..."he said

that is the first time i can senses the softest side of alvin...

the wind that make his hair flew that touched my fur is...so...soft. his eyes... so... perfect. when suddenly he kiss me... it was our first kiss...

"let me... be him... let me recover your hurts... let me...take your pain...let me... **TRY TO LOVE YOU**...i...i love you"he said. that make my heart more and more. could it be him. THE ONE ?...

Flashback end

_**And in our time that you wasted**_  
_**All of our bridges burned down**_

_****_Flashback

after 15 minute crying of it... i know now... i just wasted my time to be with him.

he was the on the** burned down our bridges**...our connection

_**I've wasted my nights**_  
_**You turned out the lights**_  
_**Now I'm paralyzed**_  
_**Still stuck in that time when we called it love**_  
_**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_  
_**All of my change I spent on you**_  
_**Where have the times gone**_  
_**Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?**_

_**If happy ever after did exist**_  
_**I would still be holding you like this**_  
_**All those fairytales are full of shit**_  
_**One more fucking love song I'll be sick**_

( author note : the song is maroon 5 – payphone : www. youtube watch?v=5FlQSQuv_mg ( remove the ' '))

All of that lyrics make me cry. I still don't know why. It just so… dead.

" all I just want to say is I'm sorry for hurting your heart, but Brittany. Alone is already enough for me…but calling andy as your boyfriend… it… it… more than hurt….and… if you already watching this video. Means… I have accomplished what you said… goodbye" he said before the video end.

"what…what happens ?" I said before I realize I was crying.

" turn the tv on. Channel 5 " theo said pointing on the tv

When I turn the tv and to channel 5. I froze.

" there was a car accident on the Johnson street. victim was a drunk man." The reporter said with the scene behind her.

The car. It's a dark red car that … Alvin usually drives.

" we don't know who did it, but we think it's the driver fault. Here is the id of the driver" she said after the id showed up… I froze. I can't hold my tears…

Name : Alvin Seville

Birth : 21 june 2007

Address : gold wood street, LA

That detail…

"NO…NO. NO. NO !" I exclaimed, when suddenly someone knock the door very fast. When I open the door… it was Jessica. " Jessica. Wha-" I said before she slapped my face really hard."

" YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH !" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes." HE DIDN'T DESERVES ANY OF THIS !" she exclaimed." YOU….YOU KILL HIM !" she exclaimed again.

"WHA-WHAT !. NO I DIDN'T" I said.

"OH YEAH !. THINK BRITTANY. THINK WHAT YOU SAID AND YOU DID ON ALVIN !" she exclaimed. I suddenly remember what I said to him

" _**AND YOU KNOW WHAT. AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. I JUST REALIZE THAT MY LIFE IS BETTER WITHOUT YOU !" I said, when suddenly I saw the tears coming from her eyes**_

"_**Y-You meant that?" he asked.**_

"_**Every single of it" I said without caring about his feeling.**_

"_**Y-You want me to be… D-Dead…?" he asked**_

"_**WELL 100 % YES !"**_

My tears become more and more. i… I should have not say that to him. It's my fault…my fault

" it's true, about what he said… I was the one that kiss him. I know he try to ended him, but his lips… I can't end it… it… sweet. AND IF YOU DID LISTEN TO HIM, HE WILL NOT BE ON THAT ACCIDENT !" she exclaimed. My tears become more. I can't hold it. She's right. Every word is right." AND YOU KNOW WHAT. YOU JUST LOSE A PERFECT MAN THAT CAN EXIST ONCE IN A LIFETIME, IF ONLY HE WAS STILL ALIVE… AND PURPOSED YOU…YOU WILL BE THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD" she said." YOU… ALSO LOSE ONE MORE FRIEND… ME." she said

"wh-what ?" I said. I didn't know what happens

"CAUSE YOU… YOU CHEATED ON HIM TOO !. YOU ARE IN RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BOYFRIEND ANDY !" She exclaimed." I SEE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KISS HIM !. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT ?. TO ALVIN… THAT'S THE REASON HE DRUNK… I tell you Brittany. I have a crush with Alvin too, but I will never hurt the one I'm in relationship with…not like you" she said. The tears completely make our skirt wet." There's no point, if you go there… the ambulance have take him to the hospital. I totally think he will be happy in there… where there will be no person like you…a person who can understand, forgive, or at least can listen to what he said…" she said. I can't hold it anymore. I ran outside. At my yard I scream as loud as I can."ALVIN. I'M SORRY !" I scream. I can sense someone hugging me. it was ms. Miller.

"don't do that" she said.

My tears keep coming. My hearts hurt. It feels like I can't sense anything.

"m-miss miller… what happens… when… the one I loved the most… the one I only cared… the one who will be there for me… gone?" I asked with tears a lot of tears bursting out from my eyes.

"then… I shouldn't tell you this…, but… if a story has a happy ever after ending… so it was like no happy ever after… I'm sorry Brittany.. but… he's already gone. You can do anything to prevent it" she said. I become more sad.

A NEVER HAPPY EVER AFTER ENDING…

i… will be like that…

" lets go inside…" she said

"just… a minute" I said before she gone to the house…."Alvin… I'm sorry… I-I don't know what to tell but… I just this as the last time… I LOVE YOU" I whisper and crying looking at the stars…make my tears more... and more...

THIS IS ME. A NEVER HAPPY EVER AFTER WOMAN…FOREVER…

* * *

**poor brittany.. i didn't wish. this to be happen. seriously. i just... write it down... well please rate and review ^v^**


End file.
